Little Boy's Love
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Perbedaan umur sepuluh tahun membuat Naruto menganggap Sasuke sebagai adik kecilnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk meyakinkan perasaannya pada Naruto?


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LITTLE BOY'S LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : SasuNaru**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN AI, TYPO(S), OOC, NO CONFLICT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Keterangan umur chara**

**Sasuke : 12 tahun**

**Naruto : 22 tahun**

**HAPPY READING!**

"Ahh, Maaf… Maaf aku terlambat." Seperti biasa Kakashi datang setelah membiarkan muridnya menunggu selama dua jam lebih.

Melihat kedatangan gurunya, Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan aura pembunuh yang sangat terasa di sekelilingnya.

"Sensei… Kalau sekali lagi kau berani menyuruhku menunggu selama ini… Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar wajah mesummu itu!"

GLEKH!

"Ha… Haha… Ba… Baiklah… Sakura… Aku minta maaf… Jangan emosi seperti itu…" Kakashi berusaha menenangkan murid kunoichinya itu sebelum ia mengamuk dan menghancurkan tempat latihan mereka sekarang.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi awas saja kalau sensei berani seperti ini lagi!"

Kakashi tersenyum miris. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah muridnya yang lain. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang bertopang dagu menatap sungai di bawahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, heran melihat tingkah muridnya yang tidak biasa itu.

"Hei Sakura, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Kenapa dia bertingkah aneh seperti itu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Entahlah sensei, aku juga tidak tahu. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak pagi tadi."

"Aneh sekali… Tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti itu…"

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Cepat ke sini! Kita akan mulai latihan!"

Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar suara yang meneriakkan namaku. Kualihkan pandanganku menuju asal suara itu. Ternyata sensei aneh itu sudah datang. Dengan malas aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Sepertinya dari tadi kau melamun. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Heh, tebakan yang tepat sekali Kakashi sensei. Aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang semalam aku temui. Orang yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya…

**Flashback (Normal POV)**

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya hari ini. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Namun baru ia berjalan beberapa langkah, seseorang mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dan mengacungkan kunai di lehernya.

"Hei! Mau apa ka-"

"Diamlah bocah! Hei, kau pasukan Anbu! Kalau kau berani bergerak sedikit saja, anak ini akan mati!" seru orang tersebut. Ia semakin mendekatkan kunainya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke baru saja ingin menghajar balik orang itu sebelum seorang pasukan Anbu berambut pirang dengan topeng di wajahnya muncul di hadapannya.

"Tak kusangka sebagai seorang ninja kau sangat pengecut, menjadikan anak kecil sebagai sandera. Benar-benar tidak punya harga diri."

"APA KAU BILANG? DASAR ANBU SIALAN!"

Anbu tersebut tersenyum puas melihat musuh di hadapannya telah terpancing emosinya. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke bisa melihat sang Anbu telah berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan semua ini."

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas perkataannya, Anbu tersebut telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Tidak lama ia bisa merasakan orang yang menyekapnya telah roboh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan tercengang melihat topeng milik Anbu tersebut terlepas dan menampakkan wajah sang Anbu.

Wajah tan dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya ditambah bola mata berwarna biru sapphire.

Mata Sasuke tak berkedip melihat sosok di hadapannya. Seolah sosok tersebut mempunyai magnet yang kuat yang membuat Sasuke tertarik ke dunianya.

"Baiklah, urusanku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu." Sosok Anbu tersebut berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tu… Tunggu dulu!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Anbu tersebut kembali berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah lagi?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Ehh itu… Kau itu Anbu kan? Apa tidak masalah kau memperlihatkan wajah aslimu di hadapan orang lain?"

Anbu tersebut menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Benar juga sih, aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajahku di depan orang lain… Aku bisa saja menghapus ingatanmu… Tapi…"

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat karena kali ini Anbu tersebut kembali berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya, hingga ia bisa menatap langsung mata biru yang lebih indah dari lautan itu.

"Apa kau… benar-benar ingin melupakannya?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau bisa memilih, apa kau memang ingin melupakan kejadian hari ini atau tidak. Jadi sekarang pilihlah, kau mau melupakannya atau tidak?"

"A…Aku…"

"Hmm?"

"A-Aku… Tidak… Ingin melupakannya…"

Anbu tersebut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua. Janji ya."

Ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Sasuke. Kemudian dalam sekejap ia menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

**Flashback End.**

Sejak saat itu Sasuke terus mengingat pertemuannya dengan Anbu tersebut. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sangat tertarik dengan orang lain sampai seperti ini. Sepertinya sosok itu benar-benar mempunyai daya tarik yang sangat kuat.

'_Dan aku sangat bodoh karena tidak sempat menayakan namanya. Padahal belum tentu kami bisa bertemu lagi.'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke! Jangan melamun lagi! Ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

Tim Kakashi pun memulai latihan mereka hari itu.

.

.

.

Two weeks later…

**HOKAGE OFFICE**

Tim Kakashi baru kembali dari misi yang telah berhasil mereka laksanakan. Sekarang mereka menuju kantor hokage untuk memberikan laporan pada Tsunade, sang godaime.

Mereka hampir sampai di depan kantor hokage saat samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara orang yang bercakap-cakap.

"Lho, Naruto? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau tidak bertugas?"

"Tidak. Hari ini _baa-chan_ menyuruhku menggantikannya untuk menerima laporan-laporan misi yamg masuk hari ini, soalnya _baa-chan_ sedang rapat dengan petinggi desa sekarang."

"Oh. Ya sudah, aku duluan ya, Naruto."

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat orang yang tengah duduk di depan kantor hokage sambil membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"AAH! KAMU!"

Teriakan Sasuke sukses membuat sosok di hadapannya itu terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya

"Kamu… Yang waktu itu kan? Lho, ada Kakashi sensei juga?"

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya lalu melihat mereka berdua bergantian.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke yang terlihat masih shock karena bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya selama dua minggu terakhir ini.

"Ehh.. It-Itu…"

"Hehehe, itu rahasia kami sensei. Benar kan?"

Sasuke hanya menunduk mendengar jawaban dari sosok di hadapannya.

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, "Hmm? Aku tidak mengerti. Sudahlah. Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto? Aku sudah jarang melihatmu akhir-akhir ini."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan cengirannya yang khas, "Hehehe, itu karena aku sering mendapat tugas di luar desa sensei. Oh ya sensei sedang apa di sini? Apa sensei mau menyerahkan laporan misi?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Oh, ya Naruto. Perkenalkan ini kedua muridku. Yang perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura, yang satu lagi bernama-"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke memotong perkataan gurunya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Aku adalah murid Kakashi sensei saat masih genin seperti kalian. Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Cengiran khasnya masih dengan setia menghiasi paras indahnya.

Sasuke terpana. Perlahan ia membalas uluran tangan Naruto. Matanya terus menatap lekat sosok Naruto di hadapannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kakashi dan Sakura melihat mereka dan menyeringai penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya. Benar kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersedak minumannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang sangat blak-blakan itu, sedangkan Sakura tertawa geli melihat respon dari rekan satu timnya.

"Ah, masa muda yang sangat indah." timpal Kakashi yang membuat Sasuke melongo,'_Kenapa Kakashi sensei jadi mirip Gai sensei?' _batinnya dalam hati.

"Errr… Sakura… Sensei… Aku tidak-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Meskipun aku menyukaimu, asalkan kau bahagia aku akan mendukungmu!" potong Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, kata-katanya tidak akan dihiraukan sama sekali.

"Kau beruntung Sasuke, Naruto adalah muridku saat ia masih genin. Sedikit banyak aku tahu tentang kehidupan anak itu. Kalau kau ingin lebih banyak tau tentang dirinya… Kau bisa bertanya padaku."

Sasuke mendengus, "Terima kasih sensei, tapi aku rasa tidak perlu."

"Eh? Kau yakin?" tanya Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke, "Tentu saja, aku ingin mendekatinya… dengan caraku sendiri."

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sejak pertemuan kembali antara Sasuke dan Naruto, hubungan mereka sudah semakin dekat. Mereka sudah saling memahami sifat dan karakter satu sama lain. Sasuke terus mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi. Yah, tidak separah seperti seorang _stalker_. Yang pasti sang Uchiha itu berusaha sesering mungkin untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan. Ia malah menganggap Sasuke seperti adik kecilnya, mengigat perbedaan umur mereka yang berselisih sepuluh tahun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya pada dirinya. Ia selalu memperlakukan Sasuke layaknya anak kecil yang harus dijaga. Dan itu yang membuat Sasuke selalu merasa emosi dan marah dengan ketidakpekaan Naruto terhadap perasaannya.

Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Naruto… Aku menyukaimu."

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Sasuke, "Haha, aku juga sangat menyukaimu, adik kecilku."

Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya, "Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

"Berhentilah… Berhentilah menganggapku sebagai adikmu! Aku bukan adikmu! Aku menyukaimu… sebagai seorang laki-laki!"

Detik berikutnya Sasuke menawan bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Naruto yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi hanya bisa diam mematung. Sasuke menekan kepala Naruto dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ia melumat bibir Naruto, membuat Naruto tersadar dan langsung mendorong Sasuke.

"Sa… Sasuke… Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Naruto sambil menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melalukan hal seperti ini padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku menyukaimu… sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dan ciuman itu adalah bukti keseriusanku kepadamu."

"Huh? Menyukaiku? Kau jangan bercanda Sasuke! Kau itu-"

"Aku tahu kau akan mengejek dan mengolokku karena aku ini masih kecil. Karena itulah aku kecewa padamu Naruto! Hanya karena aku baru dua belas tahun, bukan berarti aku tidak serius dengan perasaanku! Kau tidak pernah sekalipun mempedulikan perasaanku! Kenapa Naruto? Apa karena di matamu aku ini hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menenangkan emosi dan perasaannya. Setelah cukup lama mereka diam, Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Sasuke dan meraih tangan mungil Sasuke dalam genggamannya.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejek atau mengolokmu. Yang ingin aku katakan, kau itu masih sangat muda Sasuke. Setelah ini kau akan semakin dewasa dan akan bertemu dengan banyak orang di dunia ini. Dan di duniamu yang luas nanti, kau akan menemukan orang lain yang lebih kau sukai dan cintai daripada aku…"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Aku akan selalu menyukaimu Naruto! Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menyukaimu!"

Dan bibir dingin itu kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Kali ini hanya ciuman singkat, namun cukup membuat Naruto kembali terbelalak.

"Sasuke! Kau… Melakukannya lagi!"

"Naruto, kau tahu… Ayahku selalu mengatakan kalau seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menarik kembali kata-katanya. Dan aku sudah mengatakan akan selalu menyukaimu, dan aku akan melakukannya. Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa. Walaupun kau tidak mengizinkan, aku akan tetap menyukaimu! Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi!"

Setelah itu Sasuke segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Heh, dia benar-benar masih anak-anak." gumam Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tapi entah kenapa… Aku punya firasat… Hidupku tidak akan sama lagi mulai sekarang…"

**FIN**

Iya, iya saya tahu fic ini enggak jelas sama sekali, dan memang tidak ada konflik sama sekali. Saya hanya ingin membuat fic ringan saja kok… Cerita ini terinspirasi dari doujinshi SasuNaru Koesiyo dan Naruto sensei to Sasuke-kun kalau gak salah judulnya hehehe…

Semoga minna-san bersedia mereview fic abal ini…

Setelah ini lebih baik saya mengupdate cerita yang mana dulu ya? Daisuki Naruchan, Full House, atau Sorry, I won't give up ya?

Hehehe ya sudahlah maafkan kegajean saya, Ja ne minna… ^^


End file.
